Megaman Battle Network
by elleryferrer
Summary: This is my own Megaman Battle Network story, based closely on the games, some of the characters may have the names from their anime counterparts though. There will also be some original content later on in the fic. Teen for minor cursing and violence.
1. Explosion

Megaman Battle Network

Chapter 1: Explosion!

The year is 20XX technology has now advanced farther than ever, thanks to this everything is handled through the use of devices called PET, this device allows people to search the Internet through the help of Network Navigators, or NetNavis for short. NetNavis can surf the web, they can be customize to their users liking; to the point they may even resemble them. One of the most common sports with NetNavis is through NetBattles a special kind of battle between Navis, unfortunately NetBattling has been classified as illegal for people under eighteen without a license leaving most NetBattlers, to fight illegally and in hiding.

Lately a wave of Net Terrorism attacks have been going on all around the Cyber World, the responsible for this attacks are known a WWW a Net Terrorist group that uses NetNavis to cause havock. Because of this, the lives of the people in DenTech City and most of the world are in danger, as the technology is threatened.

"Go Gutsman, we can beat him this time." Dex Oyama was cheering for his NetNavi Gutsman as he looked at the Net Arena in front of him, he was big and fat and had a rather tanned skin, his hair was pointy all around one point making the rest of his head bald, he was wearing a green shirt with a plus symbol on it and a pair of blue shorts.

"No dice Dex, you'll lose once more either way." Lan Hikari grinned as he rubbed his finger under his nose; he was a bit shorter than Des and obviously thinner. Lan was wearing an orange baggy jacket with a long sleeve shirt under it, he had a pair of black and orange shorts and orange shoes; he also had a blue headband with a red circle like symbol around his forehead, and a spiky brown hair. "Megaman, time to fight." Land held his PET up, which had two compartments, one of them was a screen where Lan could see his Netnavi, and the other had a laptop like keyboard, Lan was holding it through a handheld on the side. "Cannon."

"On it Lan." Megaman nodded from inside the NetArena, he looked like Lan in terms of face and body, difference was he was using a blue suit composed of a pair of blue gloves, blue boots and two yellow shoulder pats; and a blue helmet; Megaman also had green eyes unlike Lan's brown. He held out his right glove as it turned into a green cannon.

"Puny weakling, I'll crush you, Guts." Gutsman started charging forward, he was a big Netnavi, mostly metallic, he had a red armor around its chest with metal like arms, he was wearing two yellow knuckle gloves, a yellow helmet and yellow boots that looked like bricks, his body mostly resembled a giant gorilla. "Guts Tower." Gutsman took out a hammer as it hit the floor sending waves of energy towards Megaman.

"Hey Dex, wanna know what yours and Gutsman's weakness is." Lan suggested as he turned to look at Dex from the other side.

"Really, do tell." Dex said mockingly, since he thought he had the battle all figured out, letting Lan say his last words wouldn't hurt.

"You and Gutsman, attack on the same spot, not just that, but when you attack you can't move." Lan had a confident smile on his face. "Meaning, than you're wide open for a long range attack."

"Here goes." Megaman jumped over Gutsman's attack as he aimed at him with the Cannon. "Got the target locked, and fire." Megaman shot an orange bullet like beam from the cannon as it headed towards Gutsman.

"Defend yourself Gutsman!" Dex yelled alarmed, but it was futile as Gutsman was hit by the attack and jacked out. "I can't believe we lost again." 

"Sorry Dex." Gutsman looked down from the screen in the PET.

"That's the third time, wow Megaman, either we're really good or Dex is really week." Lan started to laugh as he looked at Megaman who had gotten back into the PET. "I think it's the first one."

"I wouldn't be so confident Lan, plus, we shouldn't even be fighting in the school Arena." Megaman pointed out raising his finger.

"What do you mean by that?" Lan asked with a confused look as the door opened, a woman came in, she was wearing a blue dress with purple around her chest, a pair of long socks with brown shoes, she had a hairstyle that resembled two cinnamon buns. She looked mad, according to what her face showed.

"Lan, Dex, didn't I tell you not to NetBattle!" she yelled getting the two boys to jump from startlement.

"Well, yeah, but, we thought since we had nothing to do….he look a flying pig." Lan took his chance to run out of the room once Ms. Mari turned away. He stuck his tongue out at her. "See ya Ms. Mari." He laughed as he ran out of the school

"He may be gone, but you." Ms. Mari turned to face Dex, who had a scared look on his face.

"No fair." Dex whined. "Lan, I'll get you for this!" he yelled out of anger. Lan could hear his screen as he skated out of the school while laughing.

"That wasn't fun Lan," Megaman had a frown on his face as he glared at Lan. Megaman was especial in the sense, that unlike any NetNavi, even custom ones he resembled a human the most, to even be able to act and think against Lan's own will if it came to protecting him, or to the point of actually nagging him. "You're lucky it was just Ms. Mari, if the Net Police ever caught you NetBattling without a license…"

"It's boring Megaman, you have to be eighteen, that's not what we need especially with this WWW crap." Lan shook his head as he stopped for a sec. "Think about, how can we protect ourselves, if we don't train, see, it's a double standard."

"No, it's an excuse for breaking the rules," Megaman said again, with his angry tone.

"What do you know anyways?" Now it was Lan's turn to frown as he kept skating ahead.

"Another fight heh Lan." Lan turned around to look at the girl who was talking to him. Mayl was one of Lan's closest friends, since he's known her till they were little kids; Mayl had a neck long red hari with a pink and yellow hair clip on it, she was wearing a blue jacket with an aqua long sleeve shirt under it, she also had a medium height pink skirt, a pair of black long socks and a pair of red shoes.

"We didn't ask you, did we Mayl?" Lan had his hand behind his head as he looked up, trying to avoid eye contact, even though Mayl was his friend, she was well a pain in the butt sometimes. The two got along but most of the time they fought because of their differences.

"Got caught again." Mayl held out her PET to reveal her NetNavi Roll, she was a female NetNavi and had a pink suit around her body with long pink boots and pink gloves, just like Megaman she looked like Mayl in terms of face but her eyes were green and she had a machine like blond hair on the back of her head, the symbol on her chest resembled Mayl's hair clip, and two cable like rings on her head.

"Yes, I told him not to do it, but he did it anyways." Megaman sighed from exhaustation.

"It must be hard." Roll tried to comfort him.

"How come everyone takes his side?" Lan wined getting Mayl to slap him behind the head.

"Don't be so loud, maybe people will take your side, if you didn't get in trouble so much, with all the things happening at the moment we don't need another troublemaker." Mayl nagged, although Lan didn't hear half of what she said. "Are you even listening you jerk."

"Oh, yeah sure, let's go Megaman." Lan turned around as he started skating as fast as he could.

"Sometimes, I think I waste my time worrying." Mayl frowned as she turned around.

"Don't worry, I'm sure in the bottom of his heart he really appreciates you, he just hasn't noticed." Roll tried to comfort Mayl, but it didn't work since she was still raging on.

"Stupid Lan." Mayl stomped away in anger, ignoring anything and everything Roll said.

"I'm home mom." Lan got to his house as he went into the kitchen to say hi to his mom, she turned to him, she was wearing a purple shirt with a white line going along the middle, she had a gray skirt and a long brown hair; she looked at Lan with a caring smile.

"Welcome home Lan, how was school?" Mrs. Hikari asked as she looked at Lan.

"Fine nothing happened." Lan laughed nervously as he turned towards the stairs, but his mom stopped him.

"Not so fast, now Megaman, how was your day really like?" she asked the NetNavi getting Lan to glared at Megaman so that he wouldn't spill the beans.

"You know I can't lie to mom, we were caught having a NetBattle with Dex and Gutsman, nothing bad happened though." Megaman explained as Lan tried to control his anger towards him, his mom looked at the two of them.

"Lan, we already discussed this, you can't NetBattle without your license, I know is bad that you have to wait eight years, but you have to wait." Mrs. Hikari scolded with a serious look on her face as Lan sighed.

"Megaman I swear, if you weren't a NetNavi, I would so punch you." Lan muttered.

"What was that?" his mom asked making Lan raise his head to retire what he said.

"Nothing." Lan laughed as he looked at a nodding Megaman; oh how happy he was that everyone saw his reasoning more than Lan's. Lan turned to the kitchen counter as he noticed a compact disk. "The program dad was going to send me is here, awesome." Lan grabbed the disk.

"Wait, young man." Mrs. Hikari tried to stop him but Lan just threw his backpack on the floor as he ran straight to his room.

He closed the doors and went over to his desk as he opened his blue laptop. "Connect," Megaman put a cable from the PET and connected it to the laptop. "This is awesome, dad said this program will make us stronger, imagine, just imagine."

"What's it matter, we can't fight without a license." Megaman shrugged as he shook his head. "Dad…" 

"Put a cork in it, what dad and mom don't know won't hurt them right." Megaman chuckled with a sinister tone as he installed the disk in the laptop and started typing on both the laptop and the PET's keyboard. "Once the upload is ready, you'll see."

"What if it's defected like the last one?" Megaman asked, his dad always sent them programs but most of them either didn't work right, or didn't even worked.

"It better not, I barely see him anymore, so he could at least compensate by giving me something useful." Lan frowned as he leaned on the chair.

"Lan, try to understand…" Lan stopped Megaman from talking.

"Just shut the hell up about that, what matters are that we become the strongest, so just get ready, because the uploading might take some hours." Lan pointed out as he got up from the chair. "Now, if you'll excuse me, dinner's ready for me, I'll bring you some."

"Lan…I can't eat." Megaman sighed.

***

"Time to spread the flames Mr. Match, we're counting on you." A man appeared on a dark screen as he looked down at the man that was in front. He had a long red hair clashed with a pointy red beard, he was wearing a long sleeve red shirt with a black sleeveless jacket, a pair of brown pants and black shoes, he also had a sinister grin on.

"Don't worry Lord Wily, everything will go smoothly," Mr. Match bowed as he turned around. "Today, there's gonna be a lot of fireworks." He chuckled evilly, a chuckle that was heard throughout the room as he walked away. "Right Fireman."

"Of course boss, we'll beat them." Mr. Match looked at his PET, his NetNavi had a torch like head which was lit, it had two cannon like arms and two legs that were enveloped around the red armor on its body, the crest on its chest had a flame on it. "We'll heat things up."

The next day…

"Oh, how I love a Saturday, the program must be ready." Lan got up from bed as he went over to his laptop to check on Megaman. "I wonder what changes it made, maybe a stronger armor, or enhanced speed." He tried to control his excitement, after all ,his dad did told him it would be a good program for Megaman.

"Morning Lan." Megaman waved from inside the laptop, he seemed…unchanged. "Why do you have that face?" Megaman asked, noticing his NetOp's face beginning to change to a frown.

"Dad's such a liar, you're no different from before!" Lan yelled falling off his chair and hitting his head with the floor, after he was doing seeing stars around his head he got up and looked at Megaman. "You don't feel different at all?" Lan asked.

"Not really, I do kinda feel smarter though." Megaman point out; in truth he really didn't feel anything, but didn't want Lan to blame his dad for it.

"Who cares about smart, that's it?" Lan took the disk out of the laptop and threw it into the garbage can. "That's the last time I ask dad to help us out, he only gives us cheap and malfunctioning programs." Lan frowned as he went to put on his clothes.

"Sometimes, you can be a real character Lan." Megaman sighed as the yellow square on his head started to beep. "Email?" Megaman clap his hand and a mail letter appeared on them as he opened them. "From Mayl."

"Whatever it is, tell her it's stupid and that I'm not doing it." Megaman responded from the bathroom as he got out all dressed up.

"No Lan, it's a help signal!" Megaman yelled in an alarmed tone. "To all NetNavis around the neighborhood, help we're trap in our house and it's on fire, smoke's too much." Lan immediately grabbed his PET and started running. "I thought you didn't care about what it was."

"I still can't let Mayl burn to death, she'll probably start to hunt me for not saving her." Lan had an alarmed tone on his voice as he got down and ran to the door. "Bye mom, I gotta save a life." He opened the door as he got out then slammed it shot.

Lan kept running for what seemed hours to him, the events of the previous day passing through his head; at this moment he wished he wasn't so bad with Mayl. "There it is." Lan's face got wide when he saw all the firemen trying to extinguish the fire on Mayl's house, and how all the people were gathering around to see what was happening. "We have to go in." 

"Lan, it's too dangerous." Megaman warned when he looked at the face of his NetOp.

"I don't care, I'll go in anyways." Lan started skating at full speed ignoring any of the firemen who were warning him to stay out.

"You better stop kid." One of the fireman commanded.

"You better move out." Lan ducked for a moment as he jumped high in the air and managed to bust down the door and got in. He covered his mouth with his sleeves as he looked around the flaming building. "Mayl, you there!?" He called out.

"Lan, over here!" Mayl called out as Lan started following her voice. She was in the kitchen floor cover her mouth with a towel rag, the source of the fire just a meter away, the oven. "Lan, please." She coughed.

"I'll get you out." Lan reassured as he got in the kitchen. He tried to help Mayl up from the floor. "So what happened?"

"I was gonna take my mom's meat loaf out of the oven, when it blew up and knocked me out." Mayl started explaining. "When I woke up, the house was on fire already, I jacked Roll in to make fix things up."

"Get out," Lan said as he jacked his PET in one of the plugs. "Megaman, make sure things are okay."

"Lan, I can't leave you." Mayl protested but Lan just pushed her out of the kitchen, as soon as she got out some of the roof started to fall and covered the entrance of the kitchen. "Lan!" Mayl yelled. "My PET."

"Don't worry, I'll give her back to you when I'm done." Lan turned to look at her and wink one eye. "Now go." Mayl turned around and walked away trying her best not to turn back. "Okay Megaman, how do things look?"

*** 

Megaman gasped as he saw all the viruses that were eating the data from the oven's computer. "Mega Buster." Megaman held his arm up as it changed form and turned into a blaster. "Here goes." He started firing as he hit the Mettaur and flame viruses in a round of multiple shots.

"Obviously, we have to go in deeper, hurry up Megaman." Lan ordered as Megaman started running farther into the computer. He gasped again, this time he saw Roll on the floor, with burn marks all over her body as Fireman was standing ahead of her.

"Roll!" Megaman yelled as he held the Mega Buster up and started firing. Fireman saw his shots as he dodged them with great speed. He raised one of his cannons and fired a beam of flames.

"Megaman look out!" Lan warned but Megaman was hit with the flames and was thrown off his feet and sent back a few meters.

"Hah, you think you could defeat me with such weak aiming." Fireman started laughing as he raised his left arm and turned it into a fiery sword, then held it close to Roll's neck. "You were risking your life for this little girl here, how sweet."

"Let her go you bastard," Megaman got up from the floor and tried to keep his balance. "And get out of here."

"Megaman, don't do it, just go." Roll muttered but Fireman just shut her up by touching her lightly with his sword, which started to burn her neck.

"Gatling, Download!" Lan yelled as he slotted a Battle Chip into the PET. Megaman's right hand turned into a gatling gun as he started running and firing rounds of bullets. Fireman jumped away from Roll as he charged at Megaman and lashed at him with his sword, not only cutting him but burning him.

"Sorry kiddo, but I'm not in the mood to lose to some third class NetNavi." Fireman punched the ground with his right arm, and suddenly a giant wall of fire appeared. "Fire Toward."

"Area Steal, download." Lan put another chip in, this one increased Megaman's speed and allowed him to barely dodge the tower.

"We got other plans for you kids." Mr. Match's face appeared next to Fireman. "You'll be an example for people who want to mess with WWW." He started laughing hysterically along with Fireman.

"So it's WWW who's behind this." Lan coughed as he felt the smoke getting to him. "Megaman, we have to save Roll and defeat them," Lan clenched his fist.

"But how, they're too strong." Megaman muttered while he was on the floor, after a few seconds he struggled to get up. "We can't win."

"Yes we can." Lan reassured him as a screen appeared next to Megaman with Lan across it. "If we try our best."

"Lan." Megaman smiled, suddenly his body was enveloped by a blue aura which started to increase. "What's this?" Megaman asked himself, along with everyone else.

Lan looked down at the screen of the PET. "Synchro program, that's the name of the program dad gave us, maybe it's finally taking effect." Lan pressed the Enter button on the keyboard of his PET as Megaman's blue mask covered his mouth.

"We're ready," they said at the same time as Megaman took off running at a great speed.

"No way he could be that fast." Fireman had a surprised look as Megaman appeared from behind him and kicked him in the back getting him to the floor. Fireman got up as he started firing rounds of fire bullets. Megaman just dodged them with ease.

"First, Recover 50." Lan put another Battle Chip in the PET as Megaman's HP went up. "Then, Area Steal and Air Shot." He grabbed two chips and slotted them in as Megaman charged again.

"Get him!" Mr. Match commanded.

"I can't." Fireman answered with hesitation as Megaman appeared in front of him and fired a shot of wind at him, sending him back.

"Time for the finishing blow, Sword download." Lan slotted the last chip he brought with him, since the rest where in his house as Megaman's hand turned into a blue sword.

"Bye bye." Megaman charged as he slashed and diced Fireman, after a second Fireman was cut in a cross like fashion.

"Jack out or you'll be deleted." What remained of Fireman disappeared along with the screen where Mr. Match was in.

"Roll you okay." Megaman ran back to Roll who was on the floor unconscious. "She's fine, I guess we showed them hah Lan."

"Yeah, we sure did." Lan looked at the oven as the fired ceased, but the one in the house still remained and the entrance was shut. "We have to…get…out." Lan toppled over to the ground as he hit it hard, after being in a kitchen full of smoke his body couldn't take it anymore.

***

"Lan, open up." Lan opened his eyes, he was in an ambulance bed with a blanket wrapped around his body, Mayl was looking at him. "You're awake, I thought you were…"

"Dead, almost." Lan pushed himself up while patting his head. "What happened?" 

"The firemen managed to get in and get you out in time." Mayl nodded her head as she hugged Lan. "You could've died, why did you have to go out and be the hero."

"Well, I couldn't let you die either, you may be a nuisance but you're still my friend." Lan answered honestly.

"Aw…that's sweet." Megaman said from the PET which was right next to Lan. "Thanks for asking how I was." He had a frown on his face.

"Oh shut it you," Lan laughed as he turned to Mayl. "Well, I think you owe me one." He chuckled.

Mayl slapped him across the face getting him to drop to the ground. "Considering all the times I've bailed you out of trouble, you're not even close you jerk." She turned away.

"Guess things never change." Roll giggled.

"This is the last time I save someone." Lan whined while still on the floor.

"For some reason, I think it isn't." Megaman stated. "Because something tells me this isn't the last time we'll fight against WWW."

*** 

And so, here's the first chapter, hope you liked it and hope you review.


	2. Tournament Testing

Chapter 2: Tournament Testing

"Just a few more viruses Megaman." Lan ordered as he was looking down at the PET, he and Megaman were trying to get rid of the viruses that were in the oven of the kitchen. "Just a few more buster shots."

"A bit too easy don't you think?" Megaman asked as he shot a beam through a Swordy Virus. Just before he put his buster down a giant wolf like virus appeared. "This must be the one that caused this." The virus opened its mouth as it fired a giant fireball.

"Don't worry, I got this, Long Sword, download." Lan slotted his Long Sword as Megaman's hand turned into a longer variation of the Sword chip, he charged forward as he slashed through both the fireball and the Virus. A picture of the virus appeared in the PET with the words "data obtained" on it. "Awesome, a new chip data, good thing I always carry this around." Lan took out a battle chip, but it didn't have any pictures on it. He put it in the PET as the picture of the wolf materialized. "And we have a Flamethrower, and the oven's good."

Lan heard someone knocking the door as he walked over to open it. "Morning." Mayl giggled after Lan opened the door.

"This is not good is it?" Lan sighed. "What do you want?" he asked with an annoyed look on his face.

"Come with me to Den City." Mayl requested as the two ten year olds just stayed look at each other. Lan's mom looked over the door as she started walking towards them.

"No way." Lan answered considering there was no way he would be going…or so he thought.

Lan and Mayl were walking around Den City, a week after the incident with WWW and Fireman they decided they needed a small break from all the ruckus in ACDC. "It's too bad Yai didn't wanna come, she would've have fun." Mayl turned to Lan who was looking away. "You're not paying attention."

"Oh you just noticed, I'm not fund of people taking my afternoon away by asking me to go with them and do boring stuff, so sorry." Lan barked as he looked away again; since Yai couldn't go with Mayl she took the liberty of getting Lan out of his house for the day, since his mom would be calm knowing that he's with Mayl instead of NetBattling she practically begged him to go.

"Oh shut it you, without me you'll be bored all day in your room so shut it." Mayl frowned.

"You guys just can't have a day worth of not fighting." Megaman shook his head as he saw the two supposed friends fight. "I thought after the incident with Fireman you guys changed." 

"She makes it really hard." Lan whispered, unfortunately Mayl heard him as she put him in a chokehold.

"Say it again." Mayl said with an angry tone on her voice.

"Wow, you guys sure are friendly." The two fifth graders turned to see a young woman standing a few meters from them, she had long green hair and was wearing a blue dress with long white sleeves, a pair of brown pants and a pair of brown shoes, although the shoes and the pants seemed to be worn out and ripped off, since some of the parts were sewn back together.

"Oh, hi Sal." Mayl waved as she let Lan go to catch his breath again. Sal walked over to the two. "Lan say hi."

"Hi, do you know her?" Lan asked Mayl as he managed to get back on his feet.

"Sal has a lunchbox shop a few blocks from here, I go there all the time to eat." Mayl answered as she turned to Sal.

"So, what are you two doing?" Sal asked.

"Just getting bore out of my damn mind." Lan put his hands behind his head and sighed. Mayl nudged him so that he wouldn't be so rude.

Sal giggled as she turned around. "Well, if you're not doing anything, how about you come to my shop and eat, my treat."

"Great free food, I'm there." Lan started to follow her.

"Sometimes, I just think he's a lost cause." Mayl sighed as she followed the two from behind.

Lan and Mayl were sitting inside Sal's shop eating some sandwiches. "These are delicious." Lan said while stuffing his face with food. He started choking so he grabbed a glass of tea and started drinking it.

"Lan, you need to learn to eat better." Megaman laughed.

"Or just choke to death," Mayl took a sip from her tea as she glared at Lan. "You eat like a pig."

"Now Mayl, don't be so rude." Sal said as she walked over to the two tenth graders as she pulled out another chair and sat down. "By looking at you Lan, I can tell you're a NetBattler." 

"Yep, not just any NetBattler, the best of them all too," Lan nodded his head while eating another sandwich.

"Yeah, but without a license, you can't fight legally." Mayl exclaimed as she looked at Sal. "And that's the reason why gets in trouble." Mayl nodded her head as she put down her cup of tea. "Just fighting viruses is too much for his overconfident little brain."

"If you weren't a girl I'll hit you." Lan put his cup down as well. "Anyways, sorry she behaves this badly Sal." Lan bowed after getting up from the desk.

"Me?" Mayl barked as she got up.

"Don't worry Lan, I don't mind," Sal nodded her head while giggling.

"Don't take his side!" Mayl yelled. "Forget it, thanks for the food Sal." Mayl walked out.

"You better go with her Lan, she has your money." Megaman exclaimed getting Lan to walk out.

Sal looked at the door as it closed. "Lan, let's see how strong he is," Sal turned to her PET. "I'll be the one to make sure if you're ready or not." She had a mischievous grin on her face.

Lan and Mayl walked out of the store. "You were really rude Lan, can't you try and be more nice." Mayl whined with her arms crossed.

"Oh come on, chill out." Lan laughed as he passed Sal's mail box. 'What's this?" he asked himself as he took out the letter that was inside. "Wow, and invitation to a street NetBattling tournament, cool." Lan read.

"Lan, is wrong to read other people's mail." Mayl nagged as she walked back. "Leave that."

"Why, we wouldn't want a person like Sal to get in trouble right." Lan had a mischievous grin on his face as he held the letter out, Mayl tried to get it but Lan just raised his hand and almost made her fall down. "Guess I'll just have to take it home." He chuckled.

"Lan, it could be dangerous." Mayl stopped him. "It isn't just because of the fact that it's a street tournament, but that they would actually send an invitation to it." Mayl exclaimed; it was pretty weird normally street tournaments would be held out in hiding, since most of the participants were younger than eighteen.

"True, but who cares, what matters is, that we'll win and nothing can go wrong." Lan reassured her as he waved the letter on her face.

"Lan I thinks he might have a point." Megaman stated.

"When you're actually on my sight, we'll talk." Lan shut the PET off so that Megaman would stop talking. "Anyways, don't worry **mom**." Lan turned around and started walking away.

"Oooh, good thing I saw the location, we're going too Roll." Mayl said as she looked at Roll after she took out her PET.

"Didn't you just nag at him for…" Mayl stopped her.

"I'm going to make sure he doesn't get in trouble," Mayl answered with a serious tone as she started walking away. "Wait, but, I have his money." She checked her pockets to see that not only Lan had taken his money but hers too. "That son of a bitch must've taken them when I almost fell!" she yelled and stomped away.

***

"Did you do your homework Lan?" Mrs. Hikari asked from downstairs, Lan had been in his room all morning preparing Megaman for the tournament, but he told his mom he was doing homework so that she wouldn't go in.

"Yeah, almost done." Lan lied as he turned to the laptop. "Ready, I'm about to input the address."

"Are you sure we should be doing this?" Megaman asked rather hesitantly.

"Don't worry, the PET is connected to the laptop, if anything happens I'll just jack it out." Lan shrugged as he put the address on both the keyboard of the laptop and the one in the PET. "So, saddle up because we're going to win this thing." Lan cheered, but not too loud so that his mom wouldn't hear.

Once Megaman materialized in the Cyber World he looked around at all the NetNavis that were gathered around the page. "Wow, all these Navis came here for the tournament, maybe it wasn't so secretive after all." Megaman started walking around as a screen appeared in front of him with Lan visible through it. 

"Told you so, now let's look around before the tournament starts." Lan reassured him as the two started moving.

"They're here." Roll said as she saw the two of them walking, she was wearing a masquerade mask and her symbol was covered by a black sticker, plus she was wearing a cape. "But this outfit really sucks Mayl." Roll sighed.

"I didn't have time to think of something else, so sorry." Mayl sighed. "But we can't have Lan and Megaman notice us after that lecture we gave them, how I look by the way?" Mayl put on a big pink hat and a pair of round glasses.

"Your disguise sucks too." Roll answered in an honest fashion.

"You know, you can be really cold sometimes Roll," Mayl frowned, she was worrying about Lan but after all she said if he saw her there it would made her sort of a hypocrite.

"Well if it isn't puny Megaman, guts." Megaman and Lan turned around to face, surprisingly Gutsman, with a screen that showed Dex next to him. "Guess word of this tournament got around, guts guts." He nodded his head pridefully.

"You here to see how long it takes for you to lose." Dex laughed, but unfortunately he fell from his computer chair while doing so. Lan tried to hold in the laugh.

"Shouldn't you be saying that, plus how did you know about this tournament, I doubt you have contacts." He said with one eye shut which had a tear of laughter going down through it.

"Okay, I was spying on you and Mayl all day and after you left the invitation on Sal's mailbox I took it and, here I am." Dex answered while sighing.

"Good thing you can hold things in secret, guts." Gutsman said sarcastically while shrugging.

"Oh, I get it, you were jealous because I was spending time with Mayl." This time Lan just let all of the laughter come out, which make Dex blush on the other side of the screen. "If you wanted to I could've sent her to your house, better for me actually." He said between the laughter.

"Shut it you, I'm not jealous, I just wanted to see where I could get you for my revenge." Dex tried to hide the fact Lan was right, but his blushing didn't help much.

"Sure you were," Lan chuckled.

"Attention to all, we will start our tournament." A robotic like NetNavi was standing on a stand nearby. "There are 64 participants, which will be divided into four groups, the winners of those groups will move on to the finals, and the winner will win a rare chip we have prepared for today." The announcer explained as everyone started cheering. "So here they are."

A screen lit up showing all the participants and the group divisions. "Looks like you might get your revenge Dex, we're in the same group, that is if you get that far." Lan chuckled.

"Don't be mean." Megaman said.

"We'll see who wins Lan." Dex nodded his head with a frown.

Mayl and Roll sighed, happy that they were in the same group.

"His friends are here too." Another NetNavi was looking at the three friends he looked like a giant tree and had two extendable arms and short legs, with a belt around its waist that had a wood like mark on it. 'What do we do."

"We proceed Woodman." A screen lit up next to Woodman with Sal behind it. "It's no problem at all." Sal chuckled as Woodman started to get closer to its group.

"Now, the first battle of the first group of this tournament will begin." The announcer started speaking as the screen lit up, showing Megaman's picture and that he was fighting a normal green Navi. "Lan's own Megaman against John's NetNavi."

Megaman walked over to the stage, a normal green colored Navi was on the other side preparing for the fight. "His Navi isn't even customized, this will be easy." Lan grinned confidently as a screen appeared next to the Navi to reveal a black haired kid wearing a white shirt.

"You know, customizing programs don't come cheap," John protested as his face seemed one of rage. "That's why once I win this I'll buy one, besides the chip there's also a 20,000 zenny price money, that's all I'll need to customize it."

"See, that won't happen." Lan nodded his head. "Because that means you'll have to beat me, and that just won't happen." He shrugged and turned to Megaman. "Let's go Megaman."

"Got it." Megaman nodded his head as both Navis started to charge at each other, Megaman's hand turned into his Mega Buster as he started firing a round of bullets. The Navi couldn't dodge the fast strike. "Easy." Just before Megaman started celebrating the Navi fired a Cannon Shot, which hit Megaman and sent him flying a few meters back. "Or not." He grunted.

"I have some tricks up my sleeve too." John chuckled as he looked at the infuriating Lan. "Here's a Trumpet." John slotted in a battle ship as a trumpet virus appeared in front of the Navi and started to make a loud sound, the Navi then started to glow green as it charged.

"Sword, download." Lan put in his own battle ship as Megaman charged, the Navi just let him slash, since nothing happened.

"The trumpet makes me unstoppable." The Navi laughed, but not before the sound stopped. "Or not…" Megaman took his chance to slash again, this time hitting the Navi's mark.

"Mini Boomer, download." Megaman raised his arms as two ball shaped bombs appeared. "Combined with Area Steal, go." Megaman started running as it appeared behind John's Navi as it let out both bombs, which exploded creating a huge cloud of smoke. The Navi jacked out just in time though. "That's a new record."

"We're lucky that trumpet has a time limit." Megaman rubbed his head as he got out of the field.

Meanwhile Roll was fighting against a rabbit looking Navi, it had two long leg that resembled paws and long arms, it also had two long rabbit ears and was pink. "Take this, Bunny viruses." The rabbit let out a barrage of viruses that were round and pink with two electric antennas on their head.

"Roll, Time for Area Steal and Cyclone." Mayl slotted two battle ships as Roll dodged the viruses as she got closer to the rabbit.

"On it." Roll started spinning as she created a strong whirlwind around her body, she let it out as the whirlwind headed toward the Navi, it absorbed it and sent it spinning away. "Now, Roll Arrow." Roll created a pink bow on her hand then she took out a heart shaped arrow and fired it, defeating the Navi.

"Awesome, we won." Mayl cheered.

As the battles went on, Megaman, Roll and Gutsman all did well, till one battle in the first group remained. "Looks like it's use hah Dex, wanna give up." Lan grinned as he and Megaman were facing Dex and Gutsman.

"Not with my new strategy, Gutsman go." Dex commanded.

"On it, guts." Gutsman started charging as its fist grew larger. "Guts Punch." It threw its fist forward but Megaman managed to jump away. His arm turned into the Mega Buster and started firing purple bullets down at Gutsman. "This isn't gonna beat me." Gutsman got out of the way as he extended his arm. "Rocket Punch!" his fist flew off from his hand as it hit Megaman.

"Got him, guess it isn't so easy after all hah Lan." Dex started laughing as he started slotting in more battle ships.

"Not really," Lan took out three battle ships from his pocket. "Okay Megaman, we're…"

"Lan, time for lunch!" his mom yelled from downstairs.

"Sorry dude you're alone." Lan put the chips down as he got up, this got Megaman to turned around surprise.

"What, you're just gonna leave me alone here." Megaman whined getting Lan to stop.

"If I don't go down, mom will suspect." Lan had a frown on his face. "We can't have that now, plus, they're not so strong and I'll be back soon, have fun." Lan smiled as he waved and got out of the room.

"Uh, wittle Megaman wost his mommy." Dex and Gutsman started mocking Megaman as he turned around and started charging with his buster. "He still wants to fight, go."

"Even if I don't have Lan, I can still figure out your weakness." Megaman kept charging, even faster now.

"Guts Tower!" Gutsman hit the floor with a giant hammer as Megaman jumped over and to dodge it. "Oh no,"

"Even with your upgrades, you forget that Guts Tower requires for you to stay in the same spot for some time." Megaman said from above. "So, here." Megaman started shooting as the bullets hit Gutsman multiple times, causing Dex to jack him out.

"Winner Megaman." The announcer cheered.

"I'm back, what I miss?" Lan asked as he sat back on his chair.

"Just the fact that I don't need you to fight." Megaman chuckled, Lan just looked at him with a confused face.

"You know, that was risky Lan, Megaman could've lost or worst gotten deleted." Megaman and Lan turned around to face Mayl and Roll. "It was really irresponsible."

"Mayl, Roll, what are you doing here?" both Lan and Megaman asked at the same time.

Mayl and Roll jumped back. "How did you know it was off?" Mayl asked as she took off her head and the glasses, while Rool took off the sticker and her mask.

"Only one person nags that much." Lan answered, Mayl didn't react to this with more than a frown, considering since Lan wasn't near her she couldn't really do anything to him. "So, after all that lecturing, you came here yourself,"

"I came to make sure you were okay thank you very much." Mayl protested.

"But we started to win, so we decided to stick around and see how far we got." Roll kept going with the sentence.

"Either way we'll win." Lan shrugged.

"We'll just see," Mayl and Lan exchanged glares for a sec.

Both Navis sighed. "What a pain." The both stated as they facepalmed. The battles moved forward to the finals, as even more intense battles followed Megaman and Roll, but they managed to handle it pretty well.

"Wide Sword!" Lan slotted a chip in as a sword with two golden hilts appeared in place of Megaman's right arm, Megaman slashed his opponent in half, but it managed to jack out before it got deleted. "And so we're on to the finals." Lan cheered as he and Megaman moved on to see Mayl and Roll's battle.

"They're fighting Woodman." Megaman looked at Roll's opponent who was indeed Woodman. "I heard he won all of his battle in just one blow, that's impressive." 

"Yeah, but we still have to cheer for Mayl and Roll or they'll get mad." Lan shrugged as the battle started.

"Roll, Area Steal." Roll started running as it got in front of Woodman, Roll's plugs that were on her had started to glow as she slashed at Woodman, although he seemed untouched. "That didn't do anything, no matter, Cyclone, download." Roll started spinning as she fired a tornado straight at Woodman, who again just stood there.

"Just let them attack." Sal ordered quietly as she looked down at her PET. "Roll's status is lowering, meaning soon we'll be able to make our move."

"What's with Woodman, it's just standing there." Lan had a bored face, since he really needed to watch some action that wasn't caused by him.

"It's actually a good strategy Lan, look." Magaman pointed at the battle with an alarmed tone.

"Roll you okay?" Mayl asked with an alarmed smile, Roll stopped as she tried to catch her breath, after attack Woodman for five minutes without a single response, she was beat.

"Now, Wood Tower, download." Sal slotted the chip in as Woodman raised its arms.

"Wood Tower!" it yelled, then a wall started to appear, but this one was made from giant three like data as it started to charge at Roll. Roll was hit by the wall as she bounced back towards Mayl. She just stayed down, which was actually better that jacking out.

"You okay Roll." Megaman ran over to make sure his friend wasn't hurt too badly, his question was answered once she got up. Megaman turned to Woodman, because it was big, it strategy of waiting for an opponent to wear itself out was perfect; it could just stand there for hours without doing anything and watching its opponent getting himself tired.

"Looks like it's us in the final Lan." Sal's screen appeared next to Woodman as he walked towards the two Navis and the two screens.

"Sal, you're a NetBattler, and a strong one at that." Lan had a surprised face on as he looked at Sal's screen.

"Yeah, and I'm here to see how strong you really are, so come on." Sal dared, Getting Lan and Megaman to enter the stage in which Woodman was already in.

"Hope you last long enough." Woodman smirked.

"Think they can win?" Roll asked as she turned to face Mayl.

"We'll just have to wait won't we?" Mayl sighed; she really didn't hope Lan got in this kind of trouble, since they didn't know what Woodman was capable of.

"Megaman, go and use Air Shot." Megaman started running as he fired a blast of air straight at Woodman, although it didn't do anything.

"You're falling for her tricks Lan." Mayl warned.

"Am I." Lan smirked as he slotted a High Cannon chip in the PET. "Go Megaman."

"Sure thing." Megaman jumped up as his hand started to change form till it turned into a blue cannon, he started charging his shot and fired a strong pink blast that crashed against Woodman.

"Not bad, but that still isn't enough." Sal responded as she twirled a battle chip on her finger.

"That's not what I was planning. " Megaman ran out of the cloud of smoke holding a Wide Sword as it slashed Woodman across its arm, this made Woodman drop down. "A series of powerful attacks it's just enough."

"Time to get serious then, Seed Shot." Sal put in a battle chip on her PET as Woodman raised its arm and started firing nut like bullets. Megaman was hit on the gut by the bullets, even though they weren't beams they were still strong enough to cause a lot of damage. Megaman bounced on the floor.

"Area Steal, then Vulcan." Lan tried to do a combo as Megaman used a Vulcan wile dodging Woodman's bullets as it fired. Woodman was hit over and over as the Vulcan kept shooting.

"Wood Tower download now." Woodman created a tower of wood as it headed for Megaman. Megaman tried to dodge it, but one of the woods popped out surprisingly and hit him sending him bouncing off.

"There must be something." Lan pulled out a battle chip. "Flamethrower, download." Lan slotted the flamethrower chip as Megaman's arm transformed into a long flamethrower cannon. "Activate Synchro program." Lan enter the code as Megaman's mask appeared. "Now, go."

Megaman started running towards Woodman who sent another Wood Tower towards Megaman. Megaman managed to jump over the Wood Tower. "When they're using the Synchro program Megaman blows from the roof," Mayl said as she looked at Lan who seemed focused on the battle.

"Something else is that Lan is always quiet when is activated," Roll stated, Lan had practiced it in front of them a couple of days ago, but after he activated it, it was as if he was in the battle himself since he couldn't gaze away from it and it seemed he was tired after the program subsided.

Megaman landed in front of Woodman as he held the flamethrower forward. "Oh no." Sal gasped as Megaman fired a strong flamethrower that burned Woodman and completely enveloped his body. "Jack Out now." Sal jacked the PET out from her laptop.

"Looks like his past hah Sal." Sal turned around to face a shadowy figure that was behind her.

"Yep," she giggled as she faced the man.

"Good, but we must still run some more tests, we can't be too sure." The man answered as Sal got up and the two walked out.

"The winner is Megaman and Lan." The announcer announced as Megaman was standing on the winner's podium with all the Navis clapping or some grumbling. "Here's your price, 20,000 zennys and also the M-Cannon."

"Awesome, with this much cash, imagine all the things we can buy." Lan smiled as he looked at the data check Megaman was holding. Once the chip he put finished downloading the M-Cannon's data he grabbed it. "And with this, we're unstoppable." He cheered.

"So, what do you think master?" a red Navi was a few meters away, he was wearing a red armor which covered most of his body except for his legs in which he had a black and blue pair of pants, he also had a pair of red boots and red gloves, he was wearing a pair of sunglasses and had a long silver hair. A screen appeared next to him.

"Do you really need to ask me that Protoman?" the kid that was in the screen said. "They're as weak as weak gets, and soon we'll make them see that."

*** 

Wow, I think I didn't see how long it was, hope you liked the chapter, sorry if the endings are kind of sudden though, remember to review.


	3. Number Roll

Chapter 3: Number Roll

"Damn it, I'm late again!" Lan yelled as he skated to school at full speed, jumping and evading every single person that he passed by. "Why didn't you wake me up Megaman." Lan whined as he looked down at his PET where Megaman was getting some wax out of his ear, considering that Lan had been whining since he got up, Megaman was already tired.

"I did, and then you grabbed the PET and threw it in the trash can." Megaman answered with an annoyed look on his face. "Good thing Navis don't need baths, but I still know whatever was in there wasn't alife."

"Shut it you," Lan looked at the clock in the PET and grinned a bit. "We can still make it if we hurry up." Lan started skating faster towards school. "By the way, we'll go to the arcade today and use that M-Cannon we got, it's gonna be swee… Lan crashed with someone jus as he was about to go in through the school gate.

"Watch it, huh." Lan sat up as he was facing a tall skinny man wearing a white long sleeve button shirt with a red tie, a pair of brown pants which looked wide on him since he was so skinny, a pair of moccasin shoes and a long messy brown hair; and a pai of square glasses.

"Who are you?" Lan ask as he got up to face the man face to face.

"I'm Higsby, Mr. Higsby to you though, and starting today I'll be the new teacher's assistant." Mr. Higsby answered pointing at himself. Lan just sweatdropped, what was worst than a normal teacher was a teacher that was both nerdy and boring. Higsby looked at the floor, the M-Cannon chip had fallen from Lan's pocket. "This yours?" he grabbed it and started looking at it.

"Um, no." Lan answered nervously, since they couldn't bring battle chips or anything besides their PET that had to do with Navis.

"I'm not gonna take a chip this rare away, here." Higsby put it on Lan's hand. "What's your name again?"

"Lan, Lan Hikari." Lan nodded his head as he looked down at the PET again, Megaman had one hand on his forehead and the other pointing at the clock. "Oh no…" the bell ran as Lan's eyes widen. "I gotta go, see ya later Mr. Higsby." Lan started skating into the school.

Inside the classroom Mayl sat down on her seat as she looked at Yai. She was a short nine year old girl, she had a long blonde hair although her forehead was completely exposed, sometimes it could actually reflect light to blind people, she was wearing a red dress and a pair of pink sandals. "Have you seen Lan?"

"He's probably late again, which means he won't have it easy this time." Yai answered as she sat down. Yai and Mayl were great friends and got along nicely, but Mayl was really the only person Yai actually opened up to, which is why when it comes to other people she normally acts cold; mostly because of the fact that at times she acted a bit snotty because of her family being rich.

"I keep telling him to buy an alarm clock, or stop throwing Megaman in the trash can." Mayl sighed as she looked down.

"Okay class, get your notebooks out." Ms. Mari got in front of the board as she started to download the data in the board. Just then the door slammed open and Lan came in trying to catch his breath. "Oh Lan, so nice to see you here."

"Hey, what I miss." Lan chuckled as the rest of the class just laughed.

"I guess not much, since we're the main attraction." Megaman sighed and facepalmed again; he had been doing it so much lately it was almost like instinct.

"To the principal's office, now." Ms. Mari pointed outside as Lan looked down and started walking out.

"Old hag." He muttered.

"What?" Ms. Mari barked getting Lan to jumped a bit.

"I said let's ride, you know to the principal's office." He chuckled innocently. "I'll just get out." He frowned and got out of the classroom.

***

"Well Lan, why were you late?" Lan was facing the principal a tall middle age man that was sitting behind his desk, he was wearing a brown business jacket with a brown long sleeve button shirt under it, he also had a pair of brown pants and a white mustache, his hair was also white, or what was left of it.

"Well, I saw this cat that was about to be run over by a bus." Lan started explaining before he exchanged looks with Ms. Mari who obviously saw through his lie. "Okay, I got up late and, well, can I just go to class."

"No Lan, not really." The principal answered. "Because, if you keep coming in late then…"

"He was with me sir." The door opened as Mr. Higsby came in. "He was helping me set up some paperwork outside of school, so he got late, it's my fault." Mr. Higsby apologized as Lan's face turned to one of a smile.

"Is this true Lan?" the principal asked.

"Not to him, is this true Megaman." Ms. Mari turned to the PET, which Lan raised so that she could see Megaman.

"Yes it is." Megaman nodded his head, what Higsby said was kind of true in the sense he was the one that held them back from getting on time.

"Okay, I guess we can pass it this time." The principal nodded his head.

"So, you're just letting him go like that?" Ms. Mari asked with a shocked look on her face.

"Of course not, I'll let it pass as long as you come in before the bell rings for the rest of the week." The principal suggested, Lan nodded shortly as he turned towards the door.

"Oh, thanks Mr. Higsby, I owe you one." Lan smiled as he got out of the offce and headed to his classroom.

"So they just let you go?" Yai asked right after Lan got to the classroom and sat down everyone started asking about what happened, and if there was something Lan loved, was attention.

"Yep, thanks to that Higsby guy, I thought the dude was crazy at first, but he's not such a bad guy." Lan nodded his head confidently as he looked down at his PET. "And Megaman was finally able to tell his first lie." He chuckled.

"That's not funny." Megaman had his arms crossed. "But I guess it was good that Higsby helped us out after all that happen." Megaman smiled as he nodded his head. "But remember…"

"Yeah, I know, I gotta come in early tomorrow, easy as pie." Lan gave him a thumb up.

"I still say that you should buy an alarm clock." Mayl suggested.

"He'll just throw it in the trash, better that than me though." Megaman shrugged causing the whole classroom to laugh.

"Very funny Megaman." Lan frowned.

***

"Is everything ready for tomorrow Higsby." Mr. Higsby was talking to a dark figure through the screen of his computer. "I don't want you to fail too."

"Don't worry Lord Wily, I'll make sure things go exactly as planned huh." Mr. Higsby started to chuckle as he exchanged with the figure. "But, there is one thing."

"What is it?" Lord Wily asked.

"I'll also take a very rare chip one of the students in the class has, if I'm able to." Mr. Higsby requested while nodded his head.

"If things go well, then I don't see why not, after we're done he'll probably just hand it to you." The figure started to cackle to himself as the screen shut off.

"You hear that Lan, I'm coming for you, and your little M-Cannon too huh." Mr. Higsby grinned mischievously.

***

Lan was already sleeping in his room, since it was about eleven o' clock at night. Although he didn't even have time to change into his pajamas since he stayed up practicing with simulation virus battles. A sound came from his laptop, to which Megaman was connected of course. His mom Haruka came into the room.

"You sure are focus on NetBattling, now if only school as that meaningful to you." Haruka giggled as she put a blanket on Lan, then she turned to the computer to read the e-mail. "Attention students, tomorrow there'll be an event in the meeting room, please don't be late." She turned back to Lan. "I better tell him when he gets up tomorrow." She smiled and walked out; closing the door.

"Not again!" Lan yelled as he jumped out of bed and grabbed his PET, which his put in his backpack since he didn't want Megaman to delay him by talking. "I'm gonna be late, I'm dead." He started running down the stairs as he ran past the living room.

"Wait Lan, there was a message…" his mom tried to warn him but Lan just got out of the house as fast as he could.

"Why am I so irresponsible?" Lan whined as he kept skating on; he was probably so frustrated he didn't even know what he just said. "I'm just dedicated to NetBattling, is it so wrong that I always fall sleep." He jumped over a sewer hole up front.

***

"What I tell ya, Lan is gonna be late." Dex was sitting down next to Mayl as they and Yai were sitting in the meeting room as long with the other students of the class while they waited for the event to start. "He may beat me a couple times but even I always come in early."

"Shut your traphole, there's still three minutes for the event to start, he can still make it." Mayl protested with a worried look on her face as she looked down at the desk.

The door opened as Mr. Higsby came in. "Morning students, as you know I'm the new teacher's assistant Mr. Higsby." Higsby nodded his head at the students as he walked over to the screen.

"Where's Ms. Mari?" Yai asked.

"I'm afraid she's busy at the moment." Higsby turned the screen up as it lit up, a middle aged man appeared on the screen, he had a white mustache and white hair around the corners of his head, the rest was bald, he also had what seemed like a bionic eye and was holding a cane with a skull on top.

"How nice to see you're all here," the man chuckled as the students either backed away in fear or tried to open the door; which Higsby locked after he got out of the room. "Sorry, but you're in WWW's hands now, this is a special brainwashing system."

"Brainwashing." Mayl repeated as she backed up to the corner of the wall where she found a port to jack in. "We have to jack in Roll before the waves get everyone." Mayl took out her PET.

"Sure, but we'll have to do with my abilities, we don't have any chips." Roll mention from the PET.

"We have some." Yai tugged on Mayl as she and DEX pulled out their PET and some battle chips. "I always carry them with me, of course I don't blab about them like Lan does."

"I put them in my shoe, easy way to hide it and still blab." Dex nodded as he and Yai along with Mayl jacked their Navis in.

The three Navis went in as they looked around. "We have to save Ms. Yai and the others, so let's get moving." Glyde, Yai's Navi who was a tall butler looking NetNavi with a brown armor turned to Roll and Gutsman. "Clear."

"Like crystal." Gutsman and rolled answered at the same time.

"Too bad that won't happen." The three Navis turned to look at the other Navi that wasn't too far away. The Navi looked like a robot, composed of a green and white armor and a big bowl shaped head. "I'm Numberman and you're not getting as far as here."

"Get out of the way, High Cannon, download." Yai slotted a battle ship in her PET as Glyde's arm turned into a blue cannon, he aimed and fired the cannon which hit Numberman and sent him flying back. "That did the trick."

"No it didn't," Numberman chuckled as he got up, he sent a disk that moved around the three Navis till it disappeared.

"Becareful guys, it could be a trap." Roll warned.

"Who cares, Guts Punch." Gutsman started to run but suddenly a big foot like object fell from the sky and landed right on top of him. "Oh no."

"Gutsman, you okay?" Dex asked with a worried tone.

"No, this thing's too heavy." Gutsman grunted while trying to lift the foot.

"Too bad, take this, Number Roll." Numberman fired two dices at the Navis as they landed, one in a four and the other in a three. "Damn only a seven." Then the dices exploded sending Glyde and Roll back a few meters.

"Roll, use your arrow." Mayl started to type the in the PET.

"Got it." Roll extended her arms as a pink bow materialized, then an arrow as she started firing. Numberman raised his arms and summoned three balls with numbers on it, which were 37, 18 and 09. The arrow clased with the 37 ball but it didn't managed to destroy it as the ball crashed with Roll.

"Glyde, Hero Sword." Yai put in another battle chip as Glyde's arm turned into a sword with a brown hilt, he sliced through the balls and cut them in half. "Go for him!" Yai yelled.

"On it." Glyde started running as he charged at Numberman, who just dodged it with great speed. "He's faster than I thought."

"Of course he is Dumbass, he's Numberman after all." Higsby's picture appeared on a screen right next to Numberman. "You got no chance."

"So this is his doing, he must be with WWW." Dex grunted as he looked at Gutsman. "Get up."

"More like go down, Number Roll." Two dices landed in front of Gutsman, both of them fives as they exploded and sent him flying. Dex jacked him out before anything happened.

"Damn." Dex punched the wall, he looked behind him to see he and the girls were the only ones that hadn't fallen unconscious from the brainwash waves.

"Die!" Numberman yelled as he sent three more number balls at the remaining two Navis.

"Wide Sword!" then a blue beam dropped down as it slashed across all the balls, once the beam materialized it revealed to be Megaman. "What I miss?" he turned to Roll and Glyde.

"What?" Higsby asked himself when he turned around to find Lan with his PET cable extended, which was connected to a jacking port nearby. "How?"

"I got here just when the doors shut in my face after you left," Lan answered with a serious look on his face. "After hearing everyone's screams I just followed you, but now I had enough of watching the battle," he pointed at Higsby as he face turned to anger. "No one threatens the lives of my friends and gets away with it right Megaman."

"Right." Megaman held the Wide Sword forward.

"Uhh, he does care about us." Mayl smiled. Lan just stuck his tongue out as Megaman started charging towards Numberman at full speed. Numberman threw two more dices, which blew up with a four and a two.

"Six." Megaman was blown away, but it didn't hurt him much. "I think I get it."

"Master Megaman, the higher the number the stronger the explosion." Glyde explained as Megaman turned around to give him a thumb up.

"Be careful Megaman." Roll advised as Megaman charged again.

"Time for a Spreader, download." Lan put in his spreader chip as Numberman summoned three more number balls, a 10, a 34 and a 80. "Aim for the ten." Lan ordered as Megaman's arm turend into a cannon with various tubes on them as he fired at the ten blowing it away.

"So you figured it out huh." Higsby grinned as he turned to Megaman.

"The lower the number the less energy I need to use," Lan nodded his head as he exchanged glares with Higsby. "Why would you join WWW, I thought you were a guy I could trust."

"You don't know why I'll do it, and you never will." Higsby turned back around. "Numberman, go."

"Okay, but if I win, you'll tell me." Lan took out a battle chip. "It's…"

"Lan, things are bad." Mayl warned as Lan could see that Dex and Yai fell to the floor from her screen. "You have to hurry."

"Okay." Lan looked down. "Only one way to do this Megaman," Lan raised his eyes along with Megaman as the two prepared to attack.

"Number trap." Numberman sent a green disk that hurled around Megaman. Megaman just stayed there as he charged.

"No Megaman." Roll gasped as she saw the giant foot like object falling down, Megaman just stayed there and grinned as a barrier covered him.

"Gotcha." Both he and Lan said at the same time with grins on their faces.

"A barrier, I should've known." Higsby clenched his fist.

"Yes you should've, now Numberman will pay the price." Again both Lan and Megaman spoke at the same time and in the same tune, as if they were synchronize. "Now." Magaman started running.

"Take this." Numberman sent two more dices which blew up on both six as Megaman was consumed by the smoke. Megaman and Lan both grunted as Lan fell to one knee, causing Higsby to look at him in a weird manner.

"It's over." Lan grunted as he took out one more chip. "We got you, right where we want you!" he screamed along with Megaman as he slotted the M-Cannon in the PET. "M-Cannon full force." Megaman's hand turned into a red cannon as he fired it.

"I think I just go counted," Numberman was hit by the beam of the cannon as he disappeared in a cloud of data.

"No Numberman." Higsby fell from his chair as he stayed down on the floor.

"You did it Megaman." Roll ran at him and wrapped her arms around Megaman. Lan on the other hand had to rest up on the wall, surprised at how tired he was, as if he actually felt what it was like to fight Numberman.

Everyone in the classroom started to wake up, all of them wondering what had happened while they were unconscious and the rest of them running out of the classroom like crazy. "Thanks Lan." Mayl sighed as she helped Dex and Yai up, or at least Yai since Dex was too heavy.

"I'm sorry everyone," Higsby was in front of the whole class, along with Ms. Mari and the principal who were glaring at him. "I was with WWW I admit it, but I was doing it, for my dream." He pouted.

"Exactly what would that be," Lan scratched his head in a confused matter.

"You see, ever since I was a kid I've collected chips and I love them honestly, but I'll like to share my love, at a torelable price of course." Higsby stopped for a sec as the rest of the people in the room urged him to finish. "I wanted to open a chip store, but I don't have the money, so I joined WWW."

"I guess," the principal started scratching his chin. "If you do a little something for me, I can make sure the charges are dropped."

"Really," Everyone said surprised as they turned to face him.

"You would, oh thank you sir." Higsby cheered with practically tears in his eyes.

"But on one condition." Lan stated getting everyone to turn to him. "I get a free discount." He put his hands behind his head and started to chuckle.

"In your freaking dreams." Higsby started to chase Lan as the two started to run.

"Can't anyone take a joke!" Lan yelled as he sped up.

"You make it sound so serious." Megaman laughed from inside the PET.

The principal just kept on looking as Lan ran off. *Lan Hikari, you and Megaman are developing Full Synchro really fast, it won't take long now.* He thought


End file.
